Luna
by misssalace
Summary: Tu venganza contra la luna teñirá todo de rojo, pero ésta noche no será. Sakura te retiene, siempre lo hará; con su mano en tu mano, atravesando la oscuridad.  Reto Sasuke!Centric - RIC.


**disclaimer applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>title. <strong>Luna.  
><strong>rate | genre<strong>. T | hurt/comfort/romance**  
><strong>**pairing. **Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno  
><strong>summary. <strong>Tu venganza contra la luna teñirá todo de rojo, pero ésta noche no será. Sakura te retiene, siempre lo hará; con su mano en tu mano, atravesando la oscuridad.  
><strong>by. <strong>Viliviry.  
>(esto ha sido escrito para <strong>RIC <strong>~Reto Sasuke!Centric) 999words~

* * *

><p>«voy a aullarte, eres mi luna. Te hiero mucho, ¿quieres quedarte?, lo sabía, luna mía»<p>

* * *

><p><strong>«luna»<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Aspires o no respires, es como si ella no fuese a dejar de brillar. Atado así como estás, con las muñecas doloridas ―aunque eso no lo admitirás―, te dan ganas de gritarle que deje de brillar porque es tormentoso que aún por la noche no puedas tener la oscuridad que tanto necesitas que te trague. Siendo sinceros, Sasuke, que a ti te daba un montón de miedo la oscuridad cuando eras un crío de no más de cinco años.

―Mira la luna ―decía Itachi―, la luz de la luna no cederá jamás ante la oscuridad. No tengas miedo, Sasuke, estoy aquí.

Estás esperando a ver a qué hora te mueres o te matan o la luna deja de brillar. Está cansándote y es una crueldad que esa maldita cosa a mitad del cielo no deje de emitir esa molesta luz; ignoras el dolor que sientes en tus brazos y piernas, atadas.

―Mira la luna ―dijo Sakura, Naruto roncaba y Kakashi hacía guardia, no la miraste―. Es preciosa, es una luz que nunca se acaba, depende del sol pero no le importa; ella brilla todas las noches, ¿no es bonita, Sasuke-kun?

―Hn ―al final no te pudiste contener, y terminaste haciendo eso.

Odias la luna; y no puedes girarte para pretender que no existe porque tus ataduras no te lo permiten. No te das por vencido, sigues asqueado de aquél recuerdo que no sabías que poseías: Itachi. Mierda, no tenías porqué recordarlo. Y luego ella… joder, el chakra que rodea las ataduras está quemándote.

Te quedas dormido un momento. Miras la luna, sin poder evitarlo; y luego las estrellas que alguna vez fueron rojas. No crees que nadie lo sepa, pero todo es rojo cuando activas el sharingan; sobre todo las estrellas por la noche en el firmamento azul que cambia de azul. Siempre es azul, pero jamás el mismo.

Ella te está mirando y casi te dan ganas de tomar la chokuto y apuntar el chidori hacia arriba; si tan solo pudieras tomar esa venganza… pero nuevamente frunces el ceño y decides que es suficiente de estupideces. Ya has matado a tu propia carne, ya has matado a quien manipuló los hilos del mundo; ya hasta has matado a un montón de gente que nada debía, la luna proclama venganza. Está retándote.

―Sasuke-kun ―el oído fino que tienes, como los gatos, te alerta de una voz susurrante; no haces caso. Te va bien hacerte el sordo―. Sasuke-kun ―insiste―, ¿estás despierto?

Te remueves, inquieto, y finalmente miras el cielo. La luz plateada te envuelve y la voz se torna irritante e insistente.

―Quédate quieto, Sasuke-kun ―dice y no es como si pudieras saltar de un lado a otro en la celda, que no sea absurda. No te sorprende que esté allí, no después de revolotearte alrededor en el juicio en tu contra.

Asientes.

―Sakura.

―Has sido sentenciado a muerte, vendrán por ti al amanecer ―replica, su voz rota y los ojos húmedos. Aprietas los labios… esto que hace es tan… predecible―. Te sacaré de aquí, Sasuke-kun, activa el sharingan.

La miras.

―La cadena de chakra funciona con el sharingan ―dice, para cuando parpadeas otra vez tus ojos se han teñido de rojo; toca tus manos y sientes el chakra fluir alrededor de ellas, no era el suyo pero mira que lo maneja bien―. ¡Vamos!

No te estiras, porque no eres un gato, pero por dentro sientes el embriagador cambio al ponerte de pie y seguirla a través de la oscuridad. Sientes una imperiosa necesidad de tener tu espada contigo.

―Mi casa ―musita Sakura―. Como dicen, «si quieres que algo no sea encontrado, déjalo en el lugar donde nunca lo buscarían», allí puedes pasar la noche, Sasuke-kun.

Al salir al exterior de la torre, la luz plateada palidece el mundo; los árboles, tú y ella y su cabello rosa. El instinto te da por esconder las manos, no sea que la luz pálida revele lo manchadas de sangre que las tienes. La sangre no se quita; pero ella te toma de la mano y no parece que lo note, y si las suyas también se tiñen… no y no.

Deliras de persecución ―como toda la vida―, pues la luna no deja de brillar mientras Sakura, como siempre ha hecho, va de tu mano ―teñida de sangre― a través de la oscuridad.

―Mira la luna, Sasuke-kun ―te parece escuchar, ignoras si lo recuerdas nada más o realmente sucede, no se te da bien distinguir realidades; tienes ganas de un poco de sangre ―. No deja de brillar, a que es preciosa.

―Hn, ¿por qué? ―se te sale, lo tenías atorado todo en la garganta.

―Porque te amo, Sasuke-kun, no quiero verte morir ―pero no te la crees, tú sabes que ella te odia más de lo que tú odias al mundo entero, lo sabes perfectamente. Lo notas a su contacto y cuando se pone a parlotear sobre lo bonita que es la luna; cuando es tan asquerosamente brillante, cuando revolotea de un lado a otro mientras no te mueves de tu lugar.

No te importa porqué te ha liberado, al asesino, ésta noche. Y no piensas que eres un animal, y el olor a café te despertará el instinto carnal. No te pasa que tengas que vengarte de la luna ―porque todo el tiempo tienes que vengarte de algo―.

«Andaré de tu mano en la oscuridad, mientras la luna aún pueda brillar, Sasuke-kun»

Y joder… lo crees. Sakura te odia y tú lo sabes. Pero repite una y otra vez mientras la penetras, cuánto te ama y cuánto te ha extrañado; entonces te la crees y dejas que se acurruque a tu lado, como una gata de pasmosos ojos verdes.

Tu venganza contra la luna teñirá todo de rojo, pero ésta noche no será. Porque Sakura te retiene y sabes que siempre lo hará. Permanecerás allí oculto, con su mano sobre tu mano atrevesando la oscuridad.

**.**

* * *

><p>«le tengo miedo a la oscuridad, la luna brilla &amp;' el infierno es caliente, siento tu mano tomando la mía &amp; sé que puedo ser fuerte»<p>

* * *

><p><strong>author's note.<strong>la comunidad RIC, presenta: "Reto Sasuke!Centric" ~ésta vez hemos manejado a Sasuke, IC' espero que les agrade & ¡pasen a nuestra página a ver los demás retos! :B

Por otro lado (esto parece un cubo, siempre tiene lados) me encantaría saber qué les ha parecido, &' si gustan unirse a la comunidad, no olviden pasarse por nuestra página de Facebook!*-*' les gustará(?) la iniciación es excitante :B

Esto... casi me muero del susto D: porque perdí mi usb por tres días u.u"hasta que la encontré & logré subir esto :B LAS AMO!(:

GRAAAAAAAAACIAS por sus maravillosos reviews en mis demás escritos, sobre todo en "Arráncame la vida" que es mi fic más largo, & el cual no he dejado botado :B como saben, no gozo de tener pc & así uno no puede escribir -.- espero... comprendan :B

Love! & SasuSaku IC forevah (?) ._.

& por cierto, además de ser orgullosamente para el RIC... esto es una precuela de mi oneshot (para Viuda) llamado **"erebus patior" **(pasión oscura) que si tienen tiempo, me fascinaría que leeyeran :B


End file.
